


Your Loyal Servant, Always

by TigerKonigs



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKonigs/pseuds/TigerKonigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elodie knew she could rely on her personal maid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Loyal Servant, Always

**Author's Note:**

> My first real attempt at a work of fanfiction. Characters may be a little OOC, and I think I messed up a few things. First Elodie/Alice fic on this site though. (Also, I suck at summaries).

I sat in my room, still depressed from my mother’s death, and having just finished my class on Trade in the morning. There was a light knock on my door. I looked up, and saw my personal maid walk into my bedroom. The maid, known as Alice, was carrying a tray that had upon it some sandwiches on a plate and a pitcher of water. I try to smile for her, looking up at her as she enters.

“My lady, your lunch,” Alice says politely, setting down the tray on the table next to me.

Taking a quick glance, I mumble a quick thank you, and grab a sandwich off the plate, nibbling at the end. Alice then turns to leave the room, and I debate whether to say something to her. Deciding against it, I watch Alice leave the room. Somehow, I feel that I could have done with keeping her around, if only for a little bit. Looking at the tray of food, I don’t feel so hungry anymore. I slumps down on my bed, and wishes that I could go to sleep. But, I have a class on Production in the afternoon to deal with.

 

One day, 5 weeks after getting back after Mother’s death, Alice approached me with a package. Couriers had arrived from the Duke of Sedna. I had, in my ignorance, asked her whether we had a Duke of Sedna. She had looked shocked when I said that, and proceeded to inform me that Sedna was part of the neighbouring kingdom Talasse. I felt embarrassed that I didn’t know that, and it must have shown. Alice told me they had brought a letter and a gift. The letter itself was nothing important, mostly just formalities. But the gift was such a beautiful necklace. But I knew not to wear such a thing in public. The implications it held were not something I wished to risk. It was important to maintain the proper image after all.

 

I was walking up the stairs back to my room, I noticed Alice rushing down the stairs carrying a towering pile of linen. I didn’t react fast enough, she barrels into me and I am sent flying, along with the sheets. Alice rushes towards me, and I meet her eyes.

“Oh, my lady, I’m so sorry!” She says to me. I don’t mind myself, these things happen.

I accept her apology, replying, “No real harm done. Please be more careful in the future.”

She looks relieved. “Yes my lady. Thank you.” She picks up the sheets, and leaves.

I watch her leave, feeling a little more cheerful. It was unfortunate, but I felt something. I felt happy that I had made her happy. I felt heat in my cheeks when I thought of how relieved she was. What does this mean?

 

I was watching the Festival from my tower window when I heard someone moving around my room. I turned to see Alice there, and I felt relieved immediately. I had feared the worst. She asks me why I was not in the procession, and I start to worry. I’ve skipped a major festival, is everyone wondering where I am? I feel like that maybe if I told Alice, she would understand.

“I can’t go outside… there might be assassins,” I tell her, the fear rising up in me again.

Her only reply was a small “Oh.”

She turns to leave, and I stop her. I can’t handle it right now. The things I’ve been feeling towards her have been building up since I bumped into her on the stairs. So I grab her arm before she can leave.

“Please don’t leave me,” I croak out, “I’m afraid, and I don’t want to be alone. So please, stay.”

She looks uncomfortable. This saddens me. Perhaps it was a little stupid to ask that. She turns round, and suddenly draws me into a hug. I’m shocked, and I feel a brush spread across my cheeks.

“I think leaving would be the worst thing I could do for you, my lady,” She reassures me, “Know that I will be here for you whenever, wherever and however you need me.”

By this point, I can no longer control my emotions. Tears run down my face as I cry into her shoulder. She pats my head comfortingly as I just let it all out. The fear from the assassins, the depression from my mother’s death, the loneliness I felt, everything was let out. It felt good to finally get it off my chest. I look up to her face. Her eyes hold only caring. She is there, her emotions showing only support. I smile weakly, and wipe my eyes. She stares back down at me.

“Better?” She asks me. I nod, and she smiles at me.

“But can you stay for five more minutes?” I ask her.

“I’ll stay as long as you wish me to, my lady,” She replies. I smile at this, and hug her a little tighter.

 

A week after I danced with the Duchess of Hellas at the Grand Ball, when Alice came in with a bouquet that had arrived for me. She told me the Duchess of Hellas was supposed to have sent them. It mattered little to me. I asked if Alice would like them, but she tried to say that I shouldn’t, as the Duchess had sent them for me. An idea popped into my head on how to convince Alice.

I slink up to her, coming close to her ear. “I don’t care about her,” I whisper in her ear.

She squirms in embarrassment. “All right, my lady. I thank you for your gift,” She says politely.

“Good,” I reply, enjoying watching her get all flustered.

Later that night I realise something. Not only have I falling in love with Alice, I enjoy watching her get all flustered too. I enjoy watching her react the way she does, and I enjoy knowing how to press all her buttons. I realise then that I want her to see me as _her Queen_ in every sense. I want her to only have eyes for me. I wrap the blankets around me. My dreams that night certainly were not clean, or something I would ever admit to having.

 

I sent my regrets on being unable to attend the party of Gwenelle, Duchess of Sudbury. I was alone in the castle. So I went to find Alice. I was bored and lonely, and visiting Alice would make me feel better. I was a little angry too, as Gwenelle wasn’t even the one who replied when I said I couldn’t come. I sighed. I really needed to see Alice. I headed down to the Servant’s quarters, ignoring the shocked looks that some of the servants were giving me. I knocked on the door to the women’s quarters, and a chambermaid answered. From the look on her face when she opened the door, she certainly was expecting the Crown-Princess to show up at the Servant’s quarters.

“M-My Lady, We weren’t expecting you,” She sputters out, fearing the worst obviously, “How may I assist you?”

“Alice,” is my snappy reply. It elicits a slightly confused look from the maid. “I wish to see Alice, My Personal Maid. Please fetch her for me.”

The Maid nods fearfully in response, and hurriedly goes to fetch Alice. She goes back into the Servant’s quarter, and I hear harsh, fast whispering. No doubt Alice is getting, _informed_ , by the maid. The Maid returns a minute later, with Alice in tow.

“Do you need something, my lady?” Alice questions nervously, probably expecting some sort of punishment from me.

“Come with me, Alice,” I order, “There is much we need to speak about, and I would prefer we do not discuss it here.” In other words, I’m making an excuse to drag you to my room.

She nods fearfully, and I lead her back to my room. I can sense how scared she is, and it makes me a little sad inside. As soon as we are out of sight of the Servant’s quarters, I take her hand in mine and squeeze it reassuringly. She looks at me, unsure how to react.

“Sorry about all that,” I say, apologising for her my earlier actions towards her. “I just really wanted to see you.” Now that elicited a reaction from her.

“W-why me?” She replies, her confusion apparent from the fact she dropped the formality.

“Because,” I answer, feeling a little childish and embarrassed, but I press on. “Because I really enjoy your company, and I was feeling lonely. I felt like I needed cheering up, so I went to get you.”

I then lean in close to her ear, and whisper, “Besides, whom else to take back to my bedchamber than my personal servant, who I know will serve me however she can?”

Now that got the reaction I wanted. She was a blushing, stuttering mess until the sight of it made me giggle. That put me on the end of a sad look.

“Sorry, Sorry,” I say, taking her hand again. “But thank you. Even just this helped cheer me up. You can go back to your quarters now if you wish, Alice.”

What happens next shocks me a little. “I’m not entirely against spending the night with you,” She whispers, almost inaudibly, “But only if you were fully willing.”

This catches me off guard, and now I’m on the back foot, “I wasn’t being serious when I said _that_ ,” I blurt out, embarrassed at the implications.

We stand there awkwardly for a few moments, until Alice says she will return to the Servant’s quarters. I nod, hiding the sorrow for now. After she leaves, I sigh, running a hand down my face. I need to get better at this sort of thing. I certainly blew it back there. Picking myself up, I just hope that I haven’t completely wrecked my relationship with Alice.

 

I walked down the corridor, having just ordered the priestess Selene to sacrifice Charlotte to the Kraken for the good of Nova, when I saw Alice.

“Your Highness…Your Majesty…” she stutters out, clearly distressed.

“Is there a problem?” I ask in a rather harsh tone, not in the mood to deal with her calling me out on my actions.

She pales slightly, then replies. “No, my lady… I am your loyal servant, always…”

I smirk, enjoying the implications of that statement. “Good,” I replied.

I continue walking, that little exchange imprinting an idea in my head. How far would Alice go to prove that she was my loyal servant, and how far could I got to test her loyalty? Exploring this could be very interesting…


End file.
